Can You Keep A Secret?
by IzzyQuagmire0907
Summary: Beck visits,his cousins, the Russos for 3 weeks. He brings his friends along too. It's been 10 years since he's last seen them. Can they keep they're powers a secret? Dun Dun Dun! A/N Just so you know this takes place after the wizard competition,so Max has nothing to hide. Also this takes place during Beck and Jade's break-up,so they will break-up somewhere in the story.ON HIATUS
1. Packing

Hey guys! Izzy here! Sorry for the wait! I'm already working on the next chapter, so I'll try to get it done faster! R&R!

Chapter 1: Packing

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V**

Beck grew excited as he packed for 3 weeks with, his cousins, the Russo's. It's been ten years since he last saw them. Beck thought of the time he accidentally let Willy escape out the door. Beck had begged Alex to keep it a secret. Being the great cousin she is (yeah right) she did… for $50.00. Reluctantly he agreed.

"Beck it's time to leave!" his mom called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Coming mom!" he yelled in response.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

Ten minutes after Tori started packing she heard screaming. Tori sighed.

"Trina must have started packing," she thought.

Suddenly Trina's screams became loud enough to hear.

"A huge music producer is in NYC right now! All I need to do is bring a short sparkly dress with all pink! And my 10 inch fazzini heels! Most of all my fabulous-! Wait I already have too much! And I need-"Trina started yelling.

"SHUT UP TRINA!" Tori yelled agitated with her sister. She loved Trina, but sometimes she could be a little annoying at times. (Okay she could be _REALLY _annoying.) Ten minutes later she was done packing.

"Tori! Trina! Beck and Jade are here!" her mom yelled!

"Coming!" they both shouted.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Jade was packing for the trip Beck had planned.

Ten Minutes Later…

She groaned.

"How am supposed to put all of my scissors in this bag!" Jade wondered.

"Maybe I should just cut this bag up and get a bigger one!"

"No that's stupid," After ten minutes of thinking she ended up bringing two bags. Jade spent the next five minutes watching T.V. The doorbell rang Jade turned off the T.V. grabbed her bags and ran to the door. Everyone had agreed to meet up at Tori's house when they had finished packing. Jade opened the door once the door was open Beck grabbed her bags and set them in the car. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Jade made sure she locked it before walking to Beck's car. She got in the car and they rode in silence until they finally arrived at Tori's house.

**Andre's P.O.V.** **(A/N Sorry Andre's P.O.V. is really short! PM or review if you want it longer.)**

As Andre packed he listened to all the songs he and his friends had made. Ten minutes later he was done packing. Left without anything to do Andre started playing several instruments from his collection. After five minutes he realized that he should head to Tori's house before he was late. Andre reached the door and slid into the driver's seat. Soon he was on his way to Tori's house.

**(Sorry it's really short I had writer's block on this one! ** **)**

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

Robbie collapsed in exhaustion he had just finished packing. Why did he take so long? Why was he so tired? One word: Rex. Rex had insisted that Robbie pack everything he wanted. He insisted that Robbie pack all his clothes, shoes, socks, and literally everything, but the kitchen sink! Rex made Robbie pack all the things he wanted while he just went back to sleep. While Rex was asleep Robbie had taken out everything they didn't need (which was like 3 bags full of useless stuff). He had taken out half of Rex's clothes and put it in his dresser. He had finished just in time. Right when he was about to sleep Rex decided to wake up and ruin the moment. He reminded Robbie that they had to leave. Robbie groaned and grabbed their luggage. Soon they were at Tori's house.

**Nobody's P.O.V. ( Sorry if anyone wanted Cat's P.O.V.! If you want Cat's P.O.V. PM me or Review!)**

Soon everyone was there…. except for Cat.

"Where's Cat!?" Tori yelled. Of course nobody knew.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"Let's just go look for her. She might still be in her house," Beck suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed. They found Cat at her house. She as still packing! Cat was packing ALL of her stuffed animals and toys.

"Cat let's go!" everyone yelled.

"Okay! I'm done!" she yelled obviously excited. Tori and Jade started to drag her out the door, while the boys grabbed her luggage. (Which was BTW like 5 bags full of toys, clothes, and stuffed animals.)

Halfway through the front door Cat yelled, "Wait! Where's Mr. Giraffe?!"

Tori and Jade just kept dragging her toward the car. On the way there Cat kept kicking and screaming.

When they finally got Cat in the car, and calmed her down she said, "I'm not leaving without him," Everyone sighed.

"Cat he's duck taped to your head," Tori said gently.

"Oh yeah!" Cat exclaimed. She happily pulled him off her head and held him in her lap. Everyone rolled their eyes, but smiled at her childish antics as they slid into their and buckled their seatbelts.

Just as the car pulled out of the driveway Cat asked "Are we there yet?" "Cat we barely left," Beck called from the front seat. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Please review! I don't care if they are flames just try to go easy on me. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes tell me in reviews! Izzy is leaving now. Feel free to PM me!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry for having you guys wait so long for a chapter, then posting a author's note instead! I have been experiencing major writers block! I want the story to be good for you guys! And I don't want to keep you waiting... So the story is now on temporary hiatus. Sorry to say that... But instead of taking it off of hiatus when I have the second chapter I am going to write out the whole story so when I take it off of hiatus you won't have to wait so long for new chapters! But that probably means that it will be on hiatus for quite a long time... And I've been extremely busy so that doesn't help anything... But I hope to recover from my writers block soon and start writing. But until that goodbye... For now! If you have any suggestions please PM me! Izzy out.**


End file.
